37th Flying Training Wing (World War II)
|allegiance= |branch= United States Army Air Forces |type= Command and Control |role= Training |size= |command_structure= Army Air Forces Training Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= World War II * World War II American Theater |decorations= }} The 37th Flying Training Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the Western Flying Training Command, and was disbanded on 16 June 1946 at Luke Field, Arizona. There is no lineage between the United States Air Force 37th Training Wing, established on 22 December 1939 as the 37th Pursuit Group (Interceptor) at Albrook Army Airfield, Panama Canal Zone, and this organization. History The wing was a World War II Command and Control organization which supported Training Command Flight Schools in Arizona. Most the assigned schools provided phase II basic and phase II advanced flying training for Air Cadets, although the wing also commanded both contract basic (phase I) and Army schools. Graduates of the advanced schools were commissioned as Second Lieutenants, received their "wings" and were reassigned to Operational or Replacement Training Units operated by one of the four numbered air fores in the zone of interior. As training requirements changed during the war, schools were activated and inactivated or transferred to meet those requirements.Manning, Thomas A. (2005), History of Air Education and Training Command, 1942–2002. Office of History and Research, Headquarters, AETC, Randolph AFB, Texas ASIN: B000NYX3PC Lineage * Established as 37th Flying Training Wing on 17 December 1942 : Activated on 8 January 1943 : Disbanded 16 June 1946.35th Flying Training Wing, lineage and history document Air Force Historical Agency, Maxwell AFB, Alabama Assignments * AAF West Coast (later, AAF Western Flying) Training Center, 8 January 1943 – 16 June 1946 Training aircraft The schools of the wing used a wide variety of planes to support its numerous training needs: * Primary training aircraft were the Boeing-Stearman PT-17 and Ryan PT-22. PT-13 and PT-27 aircraft were also used which were basic Stearmans with varying horsepower ratings. * The Vultee BT-13 was the basic training aircraft, along with the higher-horsepower Vultee BT-15 * The North American AT-6 was used as the single-engine advanced trainer * The Cessna AT-17 was the standard two-engine advanced trainer, along with the Cessna UC-78 variant of the AT-17 : Curtiss-Wright AT-9s were used for high performance two-engine training in perpetration for Lockheed P-38 Lightning training : Beechcraft AT-10s were used for pilots in training for two engine bombers (B-25s and B-26s) : Beechcraft AT-11s were used for pilots in training for C-47 transports Assigned Schools ; Ajo Army Airfield, Arizona : AAF Flying Gunnery School (Fixed) : 330th Gunnery Training Group : Opened: August 1942, Closed: April 1945 (AT-6, AT-9)www.accident-report.com: Ajo Army Airfield : Satellite of Luke Field; taken over by Williams Field, 1 July 1943 ; Datelan Army Airfield, Datelan, Arizona : AAF Advanced Flying School, Two-Engine : Satellite of Yuma Army Airfield : Airfield supported gunnery training, no permanent aircraft assigned ; Douglas Army Airfield, Phoenix, Arizona : AAF Advanced Flying School, Two-Engine, also Two-Engine Transition : 310th Two-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: August 1942, Closed: November 1945 (AT-9, AT-17, UC-78, AT-24)www.accident-report.com: Douglas Army Airfield : Aircraft carried fuselage code: "A"; Became exclusive B-25 Mitchell and B-26 Marauder two-engine transition school October 1944, closed November 1945 ; Echeverria Field, Wickenburg, Arizona : AAF Contract Pilot School (Primary) : 5th Glider Training Detachment : Opened: October 1941, Closed: April 1944 (PT-17, PT-27, PT-13)www.accident-report.com: Echeverria Field : Operated by: Claiborne Flight Academy; Glider training Jan 1941-Feb 1943; Primary flight training February 1943-April 1944 ; Gila Bend Gunnery Range, Gila Bend, Arizona : AAF Flying Gunnery School (Fixed) : Opened: September 1942, Closed: September 1944 (AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Gila Bend Gunnery Range : Satellite of Luke Field, operated AT-6s for gunnery practice ; Luke Field, Phoenix, Arizona : AAF Advanced Flying School, Single-Engine : AAF Advanced Flying School, Single-Engine (Transition) : 330th Single Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: March 1941, Closed: July 1946 (PT-17, AT-6, P-36, P-39, P-40)www.accident-report.com: Luke Field : Aircraft carried fuselage code "X"; AT-6s flown from July 1941 until end of war; transition school operated P-36s (1941), P-39s, P-40s; Advanced Flying School closed July 1946; remained open as training base, becoming Luke Air Force Base in 1948. ; Marana Army Air Field, Marana, Arizona : AAF Basic Flying School : AAF Advanced Flying School, Single-Engine : Opened: August 1942, Closed: August 1945 (BT-13, AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Marana Army Air Field : Aircraft carried fuselage code: "S";Flight Training Field Fuselage Codes of World War II Became advanced single-engine school October 1944 ; Ryan Field, Tucson, Arizona : AAF Contract Pilot School (Primary) : 11th Flying Training Detachment : Opened: July 1942, Closed: September 1944 (PT-17, PT-22, PT-27)www.accident-report.com: Ryan Field : Operated by: Ryan School of Aeronautics, Hemet, California; transferred to United States Marine Corps, April 1945 ; Thunderbird Field No. 1, Phoenix, Arizona : AAF Contract Pilot School (Primary) : 6th Flying Training Detachment : Opened: September 1939, Closed: July 1945 (PT-13, PT-17)www.accident-report.com: Thunderbird Field No. 1 : Operated by: Thunderbird Corporation ; Thunderbird Field No. 2, Scottsdale, Arizona : AAF Contract Pilot School (Primary) : 12th Flying Training Detachment : Opened: June 1942, Closed: October 1944 (PT-17)www.accident-report.com: Thunderbird Field No. 2 : Operated by: Thunderbird Corporation ; Williams Field, Chandler, Arizona : AAF Advanced Flying School, Single-Engine : AAF Advanced Flying School, Two/Four-Engine, also Two/Four-Engine Transition : Opened: January 1942, Closed: June 1948 (AT-6, AT-9, AT-10, AT-11, AT-17, B-25, B-17, B-24)www.accident-report.com: Williams Field : Aircraft carried fuselage code: "Y" Became single-engine AT-6 school in December 1943; Two/Four engine training beginning May 1945; became permanent USAF Williams Air Force Base, 1948. Closed 1993 ; Yuma Army Airfield, Yuma, Arizona : AAF Advanced Flying School, Single-Engine : AAF Advanced Flying School, Two-Engine, also Two-Engine Transition : 307th Single-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: November 1942, Closed: Decembe4 1945 (AT-6, AT-9, AT-17, UC-78, B-25)www.accident-report.com: Yuma Army Airfield : Aircraft carried fuselage code: "U"; Also operated Yuma gunnery and bombing ranges Stations * Luke Field, Arizona, 8 January 1943 – 16 June 1946. See also * Army Air Forces Training Command * Other Western Flying Training Command Flight Training Wings: : 35th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Basic/Advanced Flight Training (California) : 36th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Primary Flight Training : 38th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Bombardier and Specialized 2/4-Engine Training : 81st Flying Training Wing (World War II) Classifcation/Preflight Unit References }}